Little Paper Hearts
by Cassie Faith
Summary: “You’d think after almost 8 years I’d get tried of her calling me ‘Wildcat’, but the truth is, it’s the greatest sound in the world”. My response to Kristen’s Za Angels Write-off.


**[A/N] Hello peoples! This is my response to Kristen's Za Angels Write-off 'Troy and Gabriella's Valentine's Day'! Please enjoy and reviews are always welcome.**

**Title: 'Little Paper Hearts.'**

**Summary: "You'd think after almost 8 years I'd get tried of her calling me 'Wildcat', but the truth is, it's the greatest sound in the world".**

**Author: Cassie Faith.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and original characters.**

* * *

**Troy's POV**

She came bouncing down our living room stairwell at quarter after seven, with a smile that could light up the world. I helped with her coat, and then we were out the door. I held the car door open for her, like a gentleman should. She smiled and slid in, and sent me a wink once she was settled. We'd been together almost eight years, marriage had preoccupied the last six of them. I loved taking her to dinner, and I knew she loved getting dressed up for the occasion. We didn't go often though, due to our priorities. But I'd been planning this night for weeks, it was Valentine's Day and I just had to take her out. We'd be going to dinner at her favorite Italian restaurant and then I had a special surprise for her afterwards. She begged to the point of annoyance to make me tell her the surprise, but I said it wouldn't be a surprise if I told her. She, in typical fashion, said to me "You're a jackass", and sulked for a day or two after. But I just said it needed to be a surprise, or she wouldn't want to go, she called me a jackass, yet again, and reminded me of how expensive my surprises had been. She hated it when I surprised her, ever since her 20th birthday when I bought our dream house. Now, she loved me, but hated my surprises. According to her, and Chad, my 'surprises' would land us in debt one day. So what? I loved making her happy, no matter how much it costs.

When we pulled into the parking lot of 'Lila's Italian Eatery' it was noticeably packed, like I expected it would to be. They usually had a full parking lot come this time of night, we always had to circle it a couple of times before we found a spot. I helped Gabriella, that's my wife, out of the car and we walked into the restaurant hand in hand.

Lila escorted us to a private table she had ready in the back dining room. Gabi's eyes widened to the point of going to pop when she saw the romantic dinner that had been set for us. I had asked Lila to help me out in making the day special for Gabriella and me, and she did. There were 4 large dining rooms, and 2 private ones that were usually used for parties. We got a private one all to ourselves in the back, like I'd wanted.

"Are you going to pull out a chair for your wife, Wildcat?" Gabriella kinked her eyebrow saucily as I nodded like a bobble head. She was _goood_.

You'd think after almost 8 years I'd get tried of her calling me 'Wildcat', but the truth is, it's the greatest sound in the world.

"Why of course my lady…" I smiled pulling out her chair politely.

"Thank you, _my_ Wildcat." She smiled lovingly at me as I took the seat across from her.

Just then Lila came in with the wine and our breadsticks. This was going to be a good night.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I'd give my life for that man trying out his broken Italian on our dear friend Lila. She laughs and tells him never to visit Italy, as he'd probably get arrested for his misuse of the language. I've called him my friend for 9 years, called him my lover for 8, and called him my husband for 6. He's the love of my life, and I'm his. He smiles bashfully at me as I'm staring at his beauty. We share a loving glance and contented laugh, as he reaches across the table to interlace our fingers together in a quiet gesture of love, and a little preview of how our bodies will be in just a few short hours.

"I love you, Troy." I smile happily as he kisses the back of my hand.

"I love you too, Brie." He smiles as the candle light frames his face perfectly.

"Thank you for finally getting me out of the house, for like the, first time in 6 months…" I giggle as Troy nods agreeing it's been awhile since we were last out.

"It's my pleasure to take you out and…give you this." Troy smiled sneakily as he pulled a white envelope out of his jacket pocket.

I opened the envelope and was moved to find a simple red heart made out of construction paper. On the front 'Happy Valentine's Day' was written in Troy's unmistakable handwriting, and then on the back was this:

"_To my sweetheart Gabriella,_

_You're the greatest woman I know and have ever known. If I had been given the choice by God on whom he'd choose for me to marry, you would have been picked without me even looking at the other women in consideration. I just knew it was you, plain and simple. And every single day I thank God and that star which brought us together. We're fit together perfectly, in every single way; emotionally, spiritually, physically, sexually. We're simply meant to be, my dear. I thank you so much for being 'My Gabi' these past 9 years, and I can only pray for many more with you by my side. I'd be lost without you and the sweet love you've given me, I love you Brie._

_Forever Yours, Troy." _

I immediately got up from my seat, went over to Troy, and gave him the most passionate kiss I could manage. We pulled back, resting our foreheads together, and breathing in unison with each other. Troy gently kissed the tears of joy from my cheeks, and pulled me into his lap and then into his strong and loving arms.

"I love you Troy…" I sighed resting my head over his heart.

"I love you too…_my sexy love_." Troy whispered his private nickname for me, and I'm left grinning like a fool.

"Hmm, are we done here?" I questioned feeling an overwhelming desire to get my husband out of there.

"Yes, we are honey." Troy replied seeing the look of lust in my eyes.

"What's the second half of my surprise?" I got up and stood behind Troy, rubbing his broad shoulders.

"Well, it's not here. I can tell ya that." he smiled up at me like he had a secret.

"Then where is it?" I asked kissing his ear as my arms wrapped around his chest and my head rested in the crook of his neck.

"We have to drive to it." Troy smiled getting up and helping me with my coat.

"Come on then…" I giggled pulling Troy out of Lila's as quickly as possible.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

We drove to a little bed and breakfast just outside of town. My beautiful Gabi smiled brightly as we parked, and I went to help her out. We checked in and found our way to our room, which we probably wouldn't be in for long. It was decorated to the instructions I'd given the ladies that worked there. Pink roses everywhere, her favorite, candles accompanying the flowers at every available surface in the room. White satin sheets were on the bed, with a lace and cotton bedspread of the same color on top. We giggled like a couple of school kids on prom night, not quite sure what to do with ourselves. We rarely did this, checking into a hotel, just to be with each other. And the funny thing is we didn't need to. It wasn't like we were never alone, because we were… most of the time. Gabi's quiet for a minute just looking around at the beautifully decorated room, and then she speaks those four little words that always sent me.

"_I love you, Wildcat…" _her words are loving and true as we lock eyes.

"I'm jealous…" I spoke simply closing the gap between our aching bodies.

"Of what baby…?" she voice is low and sensual.

"Of that dress you're wearing… it's hugging and touching your body in the ways I wish I could right now…" I breathe needingly against her neck, sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Well, I'm jealous of something too." She sighs touching a sweet hand to my cheek.

"What's that Brie?" I ask her hands trailing down my shoulders and arms.

"This shirt, those pants, that zipper…" her smile has so much sensuality I become aroused at just the sight of it.

"Then take them off…" I smile down at her, the look in her big brown eyes saying more than words could ever attempt.

She unbuttons the first few on my shirt when, like fate, Etta James' 'At Last' began to play from the radio on the bedside table. That was our song, we danced to it at our wedding, and every year on our anniversary since then. A magnetic-like force pulls our lips together as we dance and hold each other close. We pull back when air is needed, and Gabi finishes unbuttoning my shirt. The white dress shirt that was once on my body has found its way to the carpeted floor, along with my black suit jacket. My hands soon find the zipper on Gabi's black dress, and they tug on it slowly, caressing the skin of her back as it becomes exposed to me. Her petite hand finds the zipper on my suit pants and undoes it ever so slowly, as our lips are still engaged in sweet desire. Her dress and my pants melt together into a pool on the floor, as we step out of them and towards our bed. Gabi's left in a pair of lace panties and matching bra, and in my opinion, she's the most gorgeous women I've ever seen. And then, ever so gently, I lay her down on the bed, and our dance truly begins…

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

Troy didn't waste any time in getting my panties off once we were settled on the bed. His magical lips and fingers sent lighting bolts through my body as they kissed and massaged my stomach. As his teeth tugged on my belly ring, his hands trailed up my bare sides, until then rested on my still clothed breasts. He smiled up at me and ducked his head lower, causing my legs to part. His skilled mouth went to work on my most sensitive and sacred area, as my hands tangled in his hair. I felt him grin into my skin as I moaned in need and appreciation for him. I think he was enjoying making me squirm, he knew just how to get me. I tugged on his hair telling him I'd had enough, and was ready for phase two, but he wouldn't move until after I had gotten my well deserved release. I soon found it, and Troy was happy he'd accomplished his mission… well part of it anyway. My hand found the hem of his boxers, as his found the clasp of my bra. They were removed and thrown onto the floor as if they were on fire. I peppered Troy's beautifully toned chest with fiery kisses, as his hands twisted in my hair. Our eyes locked knowing and sensing what was going to happen next, and soon our bodies molded together.

Troy buried his head between my breasts as his lower half buried itself in my warm and moist center. He made love to me in the way he had been the past 8 years, slowly loving, caringly, passionately, and understandingly. He moved within me in perfect rhythm with my pounding heart, his head still between my breasts feeling every beat. Passionate moans and cries bounce and echo off of the dimly lighted walls of our room, as shadowed bodies' dance off the pale blue walls in the most suggestive ways. Sweat drips off Troy's body and onto me, mixing with my own and staining the bed sheets under us. My fingernails dig deeply into Troy's back as we draw closer to our much needed climax. I know that my nails are leaving red marks, but I don't care. If he gets crap from the boys at practice for them he'll proudly blame me. Just like he has before.

He looks me in the eye and then into my soul. Smiling happily at my pleasured expression. We're both covered in sweat and panting uncontrollably; to the point of hyperventilation. I can feel my insides tense and prepare for the release, but he's holding back. I know he's waiting for me. He doesn't want to cross into Eden without me, not without his Gabi. _"Come on baby Brie…" _he whispers softly against my breast placing sweet kisses to it. His voice does it for me. My insides are reeling and my walls clamped down around Troy, and I cry out his name as I feel our climax in unison. He pants loudly, his movements becoming more slow and gentle. His head goes back to my breasts, kissing and sucking them as our bodies come back to reality.

He rolls over to where we're lying side by side. Heavy breathing fills the air between us, as Troy reaches down and takes my hand in his. We lie there laughing and smiling at one another and love fills the room. We're happy to be in the presence of the other, hoping and praying to spend the rest of our days like this. But sadly it has to end all too soon.

* * *

**Troy's POV**

We drive home in happy silence, holding hands in a quiet gesture of how much we love each other. We pull up into the driveway of our dream home, I help her out and we walk up to our door. My Mother opens the door for us and smiles happily once we're inside.

"Daddy! Mommy! You're home!" Evie, our 5 year old daughter, screams and runs over to hug us.

"Hi precious…" Gabriella greets our daughter picking her up and kissing her brown curly head.

And there it is. My life, my world, my hopes, and my dreams. Right there in front of me. I kiss both of my girls, send my Mom home with a thank you kiss to the cheek, and with my Gabi, we put our angel to bed. We stand there watching her settle in and then suddenly the little girl sits up and runs over to us.

"Happy Valentine's Day Mommy and Daddy!" Evie exclaimed handing us a red paper heart.

"Thank you sweetheart." Gabriella kissed her head and then sent little Evie to hug me.

"Thanks and goodnight princess." I kissed our baby and sent her back to bed.

We walked to our room and Gabi began to cry, I rushed over to her in worry.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked closing our door.

"Read what our daughter wrote about us…" she tearfully spoke handing me the simple paper heart.

"_To my Mommy and Daddy,_

_First I just want to say thank you for loving me and having me. I love you both so much. Grandma said you two had met while singing, and the guy who made you two sing said: "You know some day you guys might thank me for this…" Well, you may not thank him, but I do. If it hadn't of been for him I would not be here right now. So, thanks mic dude, you're the reason I'm writing this to my parents._

_Love Evie Bolton._

_P.S. And Daddy, if you ever use my markers again, please put the cap back on when you're done?!" _

"Hmm, she's smart, just like her Mother." I smiled brining Gabi into a loving kiss.

"You did send that guy a thank you note after we got married, right?" Gabriella asked kissing my nose.

"Yes, I did. It was just after you got pregnant when I sent it." We kissed again and hugged tightly.

"We had a good night, wouldn't you say?" she asked smiling brightly.

"Yes, and it was all because of little paper hearts." I smiled kissing the women that I loved with every ounce of love I had in my heart for her.

* * *

**And there you have it! Reviews are welcome and appreciated. I hope you have a lovely Valentine's Day!**

**~Cassie…**


End file.
